


A Red, Red Ocean

by parkersharthook



Series: bunches o' hevie [10]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hevie - Freeform, Slight suggestiveness, eviarry, v short, wow another piece about colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: Evie quite likes how red and blue go together.
Relationships: Evie/Harry Hook
Series: bunches o' hevie [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744663
Kudos: 28





	A Red, Red Ocean

People thought that blue and red was an unsightly combination when matched. But not Evie, she loved the two bold hues.

She loved how hands clad in red gloves toyed with blue skirts. She love how fingers bruised blue delicately ghosted over ruby lips. She loved how when pressed together the soft blue and harsh red made pulses quicken.

Evie tried to express her love for the colors she believed complimented each other so well, but they didn’t get it. They chalked it up to her eye for fashion. She just nodded along with a curt smile and sulked away once they weren’t looking. 

If they can’t understand her love for the color then how will they understand her love for the person behind the color? How would they ever accept that she loved how his worn out fingerless red gloves fiddled with the fabric of one of her many blue skirts? That she dreamed about his fingers bruised from their struggle against ropes and how they traced her red lips oh so gently? That she loved being pressed up against his red leather jacket that seemed to hold all his secrets? 

They never will understand, she concluded. But it honestly didn’t matter because she had him. The princess had her pirate. The blue had her red. And that was all she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
